The One Pushed Away By The Cold World
by hotterhatter2211
Summary: Loki is having his trail after he attacked Midgard. It is up to Odin to decide his punishment. Loki accepts it with a smile.


_I wrote this when I was in a REALLY crappy mood. I was pissed off and needed to vent a bit. So, while listening to some music I wrote this. I actually like how it came out, and I have calmed down now!_

* * *

_**The One Pushed Aside By The Cold World**_

He glared up his so called father. The All Father read off all the things he had done of this short course of time. Loki made no noise pass through his lips. He would have loved to scream at the old man. Yet here he sat. His mouth shut.

"Loki. How do you plead against the crimes against you?" The All Father looked down at him. The throne room full of people to see what would happen to the horrid child. The child everyone hated.

"What do you want me to say?" His words were as fine as silk. "I did it." Loki gave a crazed laugh.

The All Father held the gaze of Loki, trying to read him. "Then I shall have to punish you."

Loki grinned. The people came to see his torment. He would give them the best show of their lives.

"Be sure to make it a good one. You have been creative in the past! I can't wait to see what you shall come up with now." Loki said with venom in his words. This cause the All Father to flinch back. He quickly put the mask back up in front of his adopted son.

Odin looked over to a servant, "If you would go get the thread I told you of." The servant rushed off to retrieve it.

Odin went back to facing Loki, "From the lies you have told the people of Asgard and your brother -"

"I am not your son, nor Thor's brother." Loki seethed out. "And if anyone should be sentence for lies, you should." Loki glared at the All Father.

Odin paused. Whispers could be heard through the entire hall. "Silence." Odin bellowed out over the people. Everyone quickly stopped talking.

Odin saw the small child in front of him that he had watch grow. He let out a sigh. "You should watch the words you speak while in your trail. You would do best to hold your tongue."

Loki glared at the All Father, but said nothing.

"You have also attacked the undefended realm of Midgard-" Odin said.

"Thor attacked an entire realm killing as many people as I have yet I do not see him on trail." Loki interrupted him again.

"Under Asgards laws your punishment must be severe." Odin continued ignoring Loki's outburst. The servant he had sent away earlier came back with a needle and thread.

"You are to have your mouth sewn shut. No longer will you be able to say any more lies from your lips." Odin handed the needle and thread to Thor. "Thor shall be the one to inflict the punishment." Thor picked up the needle and thread. His eyes showing regret for his brother. He slowly walked towards Loki.

Loki gave a long hard laugh that held no humor. "Congratulations Odin. This is the best one you have come up with yet. Tell me where do you get these ideas?" Loki started to clap his hands together.

Thor stood over his brother. He did not want to do this to his brother. Loki looked at Thor, a menacing glint in his eye.

"Well? Why don't you hurry it up Thor. I have other business to attend to." Loki still had a grin on his face.

Thor bent down a put the needle next to Loki's lips, ready to pull it through. He paused as Loki started to talk.

"Over all of the millenia, only you have ever loved me, Thor, only you have looked at me with affection in the place of condescention." Loki paused his eyes searching into Thor's. "Why then do I want to kill you and not the others?" There was no noise heard the the hall. Everyone waiting to hear what the god of mischief was going to say.

Loki looked away from Thor, "Because you stopped." his voice only loud enough for Thor to hear.

Thor froze for a second. Loki glanced back at his direction. His malice grin back on his face. "So Thor, be ready for when I am able to speak again. I shall make sure you die in the most painful way I can think of."

Thor could not hear any more. He took hold of Loki's face. Swiftly, he pushed the needle through one side of Loki's lips. Blood pooled from the wound. Loki did not cry out in pain, like Thor believed he would. Loki just kept laughing. Even as Thor continued to pull the needle in and out of his skin. Loki had tears coming out of his bright eyes. Still Thor pushed through, his fingers holding the needle. Loki's face had blood and tears were smeared all over it. Yet he still could not stop laughing.

Even as his entire lips sealed shut, Loki managed to giggle, now only coming out as muffled grunts.

Thor cut the thread and looked at his blood covered hands. He took on last glance to the broken brother he use to know so well. He turned away from Loki and headed back to the side of Odin. He stood there no longer able to keep his head up from guilt.

Odin motioned for the gaurds to take Loki to a holding cell. They picked him up and dragged him to the exit. As Loki passed the people of Asgard, words of hatred were thrown in his direction. The people spit at him and cursed his name. Even the children laughed at him and his misery.

Loki continued to allow this. He had realized Odin was trying to break him, only to try and put him back together. But Loki knew, you could not fix something that was beyond repair. So when the gaurds opened the door and dragged him through, Loki turned back with his bloody lips and gave a huge smile to the people he would be sure to destroy little by little.

* * *

_So... Um YEAH! Hope you like it! Also I used one of the lines from the comic's in which Loki is talking with Thor. It is one of my all time fav quotes by Loki._


End file.
